Dyskusja:Fanclub Bionicle Wiki
Ludzie piszcie coś na tej wiki, bo nam schodzi na psy!Ten co nie ma czasu 14:56, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Może by zmienić regulamin? Bo jaki sens ma zakaz wprowadzanie fałszywych informacji jak tu chyba każdy artykuł jest o fikcji. Fikcja- fałszywe info--Vezok999 12:08, gru 12, 2009 (UTC) JużStarożytnyWładca 15:15, gru 12, 2009 (UTC) Może zrobimy ankietę na artykuł, cytat i grafikę tygodnia? (chyba że już taka jest) [[Użytkownik:Vox22|'Lord Vox']] (Dyskusja) 15:13, gru 13, 2009 (UTC) I też osoby odpowiadające za nie. Ja jestem za--Vezok999 20:24, gru 13, 2009 (UTC) HELP! Kiedy coś edytuję to musz dwa razy zapisywać, bo inaczej się nie zapisze. Moje edycje nie są pokazywane w ostatniej aktywności! Ludzie! Co się dzieje! Help!StarożytnyWładca 17:36, gru 18, 2009 (UTC) Uspokój się, tak sie czasami dzieje ale na następny dzień powinno by ć normalnie. A ostatnie zmiany aktualizują się co jakiś czas.- The New Lewa, the air is back Ocenianie Czy artykuły będą oceniane. Jest całkiem miło jak to się robi. A po za tym pomyśli się 2 (lub nawet więcej) czy wstawiać słaby artykuł. Oczywiście bez urazy. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Jestem za i jeszcze raz za. Moje pytanie: gdzie oceniać? Na dyskusjach artykułów?- TNLewa *Czemu by nie. Zrobiło by się tylko skalę ocen wg której trzeba by było oceniać. Proponowałbym skalę od 1-5. Najłatwiej i najtrafniej da się przez nią oceniać. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Jako trzeci Admin przyjmuję wniosek!PS co sądzicie o Saroxie i Damoniusie?--DARNOK 2 15:45, gru 26, 2009 (UTC) Jako drugi admin uznaje to za dobry pomysł!:)StarożytnyWładca 12:11, gru 28, 2009 (UTC) Może by an początku dyskusji każdego artykułu dać ankietę�:Na ile oceniasz *** z odpowiedziami 1-5. Oczywiście to nie wyklucza możliwości że ktoś bez spojrzenia na artykuł na 1 ale co o tym myślicie--Vezok999 14:22, sty 2, 2010 (UTC) Ankieta to świetny pomysł. Mam tylko jedno "ale", opowieści oceniamy po ich ukończeniu! Bo w trakcie się nie opłaca. To tak jakby zjeść pączka nie naruszając nadzienia i powiedzieć, że jest wyśmienity. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę I proponuję zmienić skalę ocen. Przede wszystkim to dać oceny takie jak: Beznadzieja! Co to k**** ma być? CHACHACHA! Takie głupie że się uśmiałem! --DARNOK 2 20:30, sty 2, 2010 (UTC) No i trzeba pamiętać o tym że artykuły trzeba oceniać ze względu na to czym mają być bo przecierz nie można porównać broni do toa--Vezok999 20:52, sty 2, 2010 (UTC) ---- Może umiecić na stronie głównej informację, że jeżeli pisze się artykuł to na dyskusji należy wstawić ankietę z ocenianiem? Vezok999 11:02, sty 17, 2010 (UTC) art, graf, cytat tygodnia Teraz juz nie będziemy edytować strony głównej tylko te szablony: #szablon:artykuł tygodnia #szablon:grafika tygodnia #szablon:cytat tygodnia Trzeba znaleźć odpowiedzialnych za te trzy. Kto vhęty niech się wpisze na dyskusji danego szablonu do końca tygodnia. Potem urządzimy głosowanie StarożytnyWładca 12:14, gru 28, 2009 (UTC) Co się stało ze strona główną?--DARNOK 2 14:36, gru 28, 2009 (UTC) A...! sorry to przeze mnie ! Już naprawiam!StarożytnyWładca 14:45, gru 28, 2009 (UTC) OK, zaczynam prace od tego tygodnia xD--Aritika władca Guratti 18:10, sty 4, 2010 (UTC) Będziemy głosować czy samemu wybierać??--Aritika władca Guratti 13:27, sty 5, 2010 (UTC) czemu nie mogę się zajerestrować - niezarejestrowany Wpisz se wiek wyższy od 13 i będziesz mógł.--DARNOK 2 16:52, sty 8, 2010 (UTC) dzięki - niezajerestrowany Dlaczego rzeczy tygodnia nie są zmieniane?--Vezok999 21:39, sty 12, 2010 (UTC) Czy będą ankiety o artykół, grafe i cytat? Vezok999 19:34, sty 13, 2010 (UTC) Nie nie będą i uwierzcie mi tak będzie lepiej gdyż zawsze jest Zaskoczenie. A przy Ankietach oszukiwać aż za łatwo.--DARNOK 2 13:24, sty 14, 2010 (UTC) Może by zmienić z "główny" artykuł, grafika i cytat na "Polecany"? No bo wg mnie główny trochę głupio brzmi Vezok999 11:02, sty 17, 2010 (UTC) Kiedy zmienia się art., grafa i cyt. tygodnia? - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę To co wyżej- czego już drugi tydzień są te grafiki? Vezok999 14:10, sty 25, 2010 (UTC) To kiedy będą te zmiany? - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Grafika w porządku, jest zmieniona. Poczekamy jeszcze tydzień, jak nadal będzie to samo to wnosze o zmiane odpowiedzialnych za te rzeczyVezok999 20:27, sty 27, 2010 (UTC) xD, ja swoje obowiązki zrobiłem Aritika władca Guratti 18:16, sty 28, 2010 (UTC) To widzę, do ciebie nie mam nic (mój wygrał! xD ) Vezok999 19:22, sty 28, 2010 (UTC) Mówisz masz.--DARNOK 2 19:33, sty 28, 2010 (UTC) No i jest Ok. Tylko za tydzień sprbuj zmiecić się w terminie :) Gdyby jeszcze cytat zmieniono... Vezok999 20:58, sty 28, 2010 (UTC) Na mnie nie patrz! To Amak ma na to Fuchę!--DARNOK 2 07:53, sty 31, 2010 (UTC) Własnie wiem. Ale nie wiem czy on tu jeszcze zagląda. Z EB już odszedł (zobacz jego dyskusje). Poczekajmy jeszcze ostatni tydzień, jesli Amak nie pokaże się ani raz na FAnclubie lub EB to wybierzemy kogo innego. Ktos jest za? Vezok999 08:20, sty 31, 2010 (UTC) Nie no. Cytat i tak warto było by zmienić. Nawet jak się Amak pokaże, zmieńmy ten cytat bo za długo jest jako główny cytat (choć jest dobry i się śmiałem z tego tekstu) - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Cytat jest fajny ale też uważam, że można go zmieić. Mówiłem bardziej o zmianie odpowiedzialnej osobyVezok999 09:19, sty 31, 2010 (UTC) Vezok999- Amak odszedł a zmiana osoby jest czymś więcej, więc musze się naradzić z adminamiAritika władca Guratti 18:53, lut 5, 2010 (UTC) Matuśek nie rób tu ochów i achów. Vezok? Chcesz tego?--DARNOK 2 19:22, lut 5, 2010 (UTC) Zobaczymy czy w tym tygodniu Amak wywiąże się z zadania. Jesli na wtorek będzie ten sam cytat to jestem za zmianą. Chyba ,że go zmieni to wtedy jest wszystko Ok i Amak zostaje Vezok999 22:42, lut 5, 2010 (UTC) Kto jest za zmianą Amaka? Cały czas nie zmienione. I z Darnokiem to samo. Chyba nie chcecie aby było tu jak na Bio-Masters, gdzie od pół roku jest jedno i to samo Vezok999 12:57, lut 9, 2010 (UTC) Ze mną nie jest to samo panie mądry XD. A co do zmiany to zsa minutkę zmieniam. Mnie się nie pozbędziecie :p --DARNOK 2 13:13, lut 9, 2010 (UTC) No i dobrze. Tylko za tydzień bądź bardziej punktualny Vezok999 13:33, lut 9, 2010 (UTC) Kto chce zajmować sie cytatem? Zgłoszenia do końca tygodnia Vezok999 19:24, lut 14, 2010 (UTC) W środę głosowanie!Aritika władca Guratti 12:42, lut 18, 2010 (UTC) Chętni: Dopóki nikt się nie zgłosi, mogę wybierać. Chyba, że są inni chętni Vezok999 19:09, lut 18, 2010 (UTC) Co z grafiką i cytatem? - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę O grafice przypomnę Matuskowi, ale cytatem musi się ktos zając- ja nie mogę, nie mam uprawnień Vezok999 09:00, lut 22, 2010 (UTC) Ok, albo głosowanie albo wygryma Kopaka(temu ,że może edytować cytat) jeżeli uda mi się skombinować jak dać dla Vezoka tą fuchę, to ankieta.Aritika władca Guratti 09:35, lut 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Vezok...Sam szablon masz z edytować. A nie stronę. A mnie tu tylko tydzień nie ma i już chcą się mnie pozbyć!--DARNOK 2 08:00, lut 28, 2010 (UTC) Nikt Cię nie chce wyżucać- ty masz artykuł, nie cytat. A ja nie mogę edytować szablonu bo został użyty w stronie zablokowanej Vezok999 08:18, lut 28, 2010 (UTC) Spóźnia się Art. i Graf. tygodnia - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Jest duże opóźnienie z artykułem i grafiką tygodnia! Proponuję wybrać nowych userów odpowiedzialnych za art. i graf. tygodnia!Lorco 17:23, kwi 23, 2010 (UTC) Mam nawet kandytada - "Vezok" -El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 17:26, kwi 23, 2010 (UTC) Taa, tylko są zabezpieczenia w tych szablonach, więc żebym mógłbyć za nie odpowiedzialny musze mieć admina albo musicie ściągnąć zabezpieczenia Vezok999 18:49, kwi 23, 2010 (UTC) Da się zrobić :] ,parę odblokowań i zabespieczeń i gitara :D--Aritika władca Gurrattihttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 18:17, kwi 25, 2010 (UTC) Trzeba wyznaczyć 1 osobę albo do cytatu albo do artu. Jedno z tych rzeczy odejmię Kopakanuva a drugie będzie przezemnie gospodarowane aż do zakończenia wyborów na odpowiadającego za to.I zrobmy głosowanie co ma wygrać na widnienie na stronie głównej. Potem stworzymy forum gdzie możecie głosować.--Aritika władca Gurrattihttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 10:31, maj 3, 2010 (UTC) Nakaz Administracji Odwołany W związku z pewnymi niedogodniościami Nakaz Został Odwołany!--DARNOK 2 13:27, sty 15, 2010 (UTC) A jaki to był nakaz?StarożytnyWładca 15:47, sty 15, 2010 (UTC) Więc jednak zostaję. Wydaje mi się, że w takich sprawach powinni się wszysc admini zgadzać, albo być chociaż o nich poinformowani :) Amak, to był nakaz aby zrobić siebie jako bionicl'a i napisać o tym artykuł Vezok999 16:45, sty 15, 2010 (UTC) Mi się ten pomysł podoba. I to nawet bardzo. (I to nie dlatego, że ja już mam) Dzięki temu w pewnym sensie będziemy bliżej historii naszych wymyślonych. Będziemy bardziej zaangażowani w to. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Ja nie jestem za. Powiedzmy, że moja postać powinna pozostać tajemnicą Vezok999 13:21, sty 19, 2010 (UTC) Szablon Kto jest odpowiedzialny za szablony? Bo trzeba zmienić szablon Glatorian- autor wpisał tylko trzech(ja sam mam jeszcze czterech, których jeszcze nie opisałem).- TNLewa chodzi ci o ten z listą Glatorian? Nie wiem. Nie umiem tego edytować. Poszukam dobrego useraStarożytnyWładca 15:26, sty 17, 2010 (UTC) To ja go zrobiłem i stworzyłem go w listopadzie więc nie narzekaj proszę. Zaraz go uaktualnię tylko dawno już nie byłem aktywny i nie miałem zbytnio czasu (gimnazjum to masakra w porównaniu do podstawówki, jeszcze jak do elitarnego po 9 godzin to na serio).--ZakochanyRahkshi 19:00, sty 22, 2010 (UTC) Ja chodzę do najleprzego gimnazjum w moim mieście i nienażekam. The Shadowed One 15:35, lut 1, 2010 (UTC) A ja do trzeciego na podkarpaciu. Ale koniec off- topu, wracamy do szablonów Vezok999 15:56, lut 1, 2010 (UTC) ---- Zauważyłem błąd na stronie głównej: nie "Freeze'go" tylko "Freeze'a". No, ale niedługo będzie nowa grafa, więc możecie tego nawet nie poprawiać. Voxi, który wrócił poprawiłem, sorry niezabardzo wiem jak się odmienia poszczegulne nazwy bohaterów.Aritika władca Guratti 18:55, lut 5, 2010 (UTC) Admini mogą edytować listę po lewej, tak? To proszę o zmianę z "Fanclub Biobicl'i' Wiki" na "Fanclub Biobicl'e' Wiki". Vezok999 10:46, lut 18, 2010 (UTC) Nie da się. Naawa Wiki Brzmi: Fanclub Bionicl'i' Wiki więc nie można zmienić.--DARNOK 2 12:42, lut 18, 2010 (UTC) Czas Wiecie czego potrzebujemy?! Lini czasu. Tak jak w świecie Bionicle. Formalnie mamy nasze opowiadania, postacie czy pojazdy, ale nie ma konkretnych dat. I nie chodzi mi tu np. o datę śniadania Blidenta. Ale te najważniejsze wydarzenia, dzięki którym można by tworzyć sensowne historię, wraz z bohaterami. Co wy na to? I myślałem nad 2 czasami, ten który dzieje się w świecie matoran i w świecie glatorian. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Własnie. Też o czyms takim mylałem. Czyli w opowiadaniach pisao by się np "Akcja toczy się 40 lat po wydażeniach z Mistrza i Ucznia" albo "30 tys. po Wielkim Katakliźmie". Ja ogólnie jestem za Vezok999 21:15, lut 25, 2010 (UTC) I potrzebny też jakiś łącznik (wspólna data) dzięki któremu będziemy mogli w miarę te dwie linie porównać.--ZakochanyRahkshi 21:45, lut 25, 2010 (UTC) Morze po prostu Wielki Kataklizm? Vezok999 22:43, lut 25, 2010 (UTC) Dokładnie. Wielki Kataklizm byłby najlepszy. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę A kiedy to było we wszechświecie Glatorian? Najlepiej byłoby jakąś własną datę ustalić jak większość rzeczy tutaj czyli fan fick--ZakochanyRahkshi 17:51, lut 26, 2010 (UTC) Ale jak byłaby najodpowiedniejsza? - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Hmm... Może rozpad? Chociaż wtedy nie wiemy odkładnie kiedy co później. Później może być przybycie Mata Nui'ego (1001 lat po WK), ale to i tak nieznana data dla Bara Magnan. Zobaczmy Fan ficki i wybierzmy jakąś. A póki co może nam wystarczą dwie osobne linie?--ZakochanyRahkshi 18:00, lut 26, 2010 (UTC) ??? Nie wiecie że Rozpad i Wielki Kataklizm były w tym samym czasie? Tu jasno pisze że Rozpad był 100.000 lat temu http://biosector01.com/wiki/index.php/The_Shattering Vezok999 19:51, lut 26, 2010 (UTC) A jak zrobimy tę chronologię, to ktoś by musiał nad tym czuwać. Chodzi mi o dodawanie dat tych najważniejszych. Do niego (na stronie specjalnej) przysyłało by się daty jakie ma umieścić i tak dalej. Ja byłbym do tego chętny, bo i tak nie mam tu za dużej roboty. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Jak dla mnie to możesz się tym zajmować- mam do Ciebie zaufaie. A żeby to uwiarygodnić to dodajmy jeszcze prawdziwe zdarzenia, zeby się mieszały Vezok999 15:58, lut 27, 2010 (UTC) Właśnie tak też myślałem. I tak jak mówisz uwiarygodni nasze opowieści takie coś. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę To kiedy zaczniesz? I może tak, żeby Cię zbytnio nie przemęczać to zrobisz to z datami, które ty chcesz, a na dyskusji albo osobiscie (nie wiem jak to zrobisz ) będziemy nasze dopisywać Vezok999 22:14, lut 27, 2010 (UTC) Pomogę małą chronologią: -->Droga Łowcy-->Karawana o ósmej-->Mistrz i uczeń-->Wyścig po źródło W tej kolejności to było.--DARNOK 2 Ale całą wikia nie kończy się na twoich i Kopaki opowiadaniach Vezok999 08:16, lut 28, 2010 (UTC) Chodziło mi bardziej o najważniejsze wydarzenia, niż o tytuły opowiadań. Np. walka Księcia z Kuhtaxem. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Do Vezoka: Wiem to. Ja tylko przykład dałem Do Kopaki: Czyli że np. Połączenie Ankai'a z Crushem-->Rozpad GoM? --DARNOK 2 09:35, lut 28, 2010 (UTC) Tak, o własnie takie chodziło. Więc Kopaka, kiedy to się pojawi? Vezok999 09:48, lut 28, 2010 (UTC) Dokładnie. Czyli zaczynać liczyć czas od Kataklizmu? Zaraz zrobie zobaczymy jak to wyjdzie. Aha i jak ją zatytułować? "Czas"? - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę" "Linia czasu" ja bym proponował. I może zrobimy podobnie jak na EB? Czyli że jest jedna ogólna z najważniejszymi zdażeniami, a jak się chce poznać dokłądniej te wydażenia, to hiperłączem przeżuca na np "Linia Czasu/Mistrz i uczeń" . Co wy na to? Vezok999 11:00, lut 28, 2010 (UTC) Wydarzenia przysyłajcie na dyskusję:Linia czasu. Tak chyba bedzie najlepiej. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę" Wyruszenie w podróż Ankai'a i Kainy. Pierwsza walka z GoM. Poświęcenie Crusha. Przemiana Phantixa w Toa.b --DARNOK 2 19:19, lut 28, 2010 (UTC) Nie tutaj tylko na dyskusji Lini czasu. I podaj przybliżoną datę. Bardzo przepraszam, troche pokręciłem, WK nie był 100,000 lat temu, wtedy zrobili dopiero Mata Nui'ego. Moja wina... Vezok999 22:00, lut 28, 2010 (UTC) Logo Wiki Nasza wikia nie ma loga! Mam prosbę do adminw- może by użądzić konkurs na logo? Proponowabym składać propozycję do np 20 kwietnia. Co wy na to? Vezok999 20:12, lut 28, 2010 (UTC) Za długo. Do 27 Marca. A zwycięzcę ja z Matim wybiorę sam. Co do zmiany loga to ja wiem jak to robić. Dlaczego? Kopaka też powinien mieć głos! A jak zmienić logo wie prawie na pewno Matusek, jesli nie to wiem jeszcze od kogo się dowiedzeć jak zmieniać�Vezok999 21:55, lut 28, 2010 (UTC) *Logo możecie sobie zmieniać, ja się nie obrażę. Ważne , żeby było to logo co wgrało :) Acha i gdzie bedziemy wstawiać propozycje? - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę A od czego niby jest forum? Vezok999 13:56, mar 1, 2010 (UTC) Dwie rzeczy: Kopaka to admin? Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo. Dajcie adminom władzy.Jeśli wszystko zrobicie za nich zrobi się jak na biopedi że jedyna czynność admina to zabezpieczenie i banowanie.--DARNOK 2 14:23, mar 1, 2010 (UTC) Więc widocznie tak powinno być, zwłaszcza że najlepszy wg mnie admin odszedł. Bo np Ocenianie czy czas to pomysł Kopaki, a ja z logiem zaczołem. A ty ostatnio co wymyliłes? Chyba 12 stycznia nakaz zrobienia artykułu o swojej postaci, tóry zresztą niewypalił... Vezok999 14:51, mar 1, 2010 (UTC) Nie o wymyślanie chodzi. Równie dobrze każdy noob i spamer może przyjść i wymyślać. Nie proponowałem oceniania bo słowne komentaże są według mnie lepsze. linią czasu się zastanawiałem ale kiedy wyobraziłem porądkowanie wszystkich wrzechświatów, histori i wydarzeń to przez 1h mnie głowa bolała. Logo,logo....myślałem nad tym ale sam nie umiem dobrego zrobić i bylejakie nie może być bo to wizytówka wiki. Odłożyłem gdyż robiąc na logu florexa czy Księcia inny mogliby się pytać: A czemu mojego M.O.C-ka nie ma? To rasizm czy co? czy jakieś regółki głupie? Wypaliłby mój wypalił...ale spisz moją całą historię z sagi strachu i z każdego komiksu lub histori. Gdyby każdy tak robił to by Admini byli mniej szanowani niż spamerzy. Taka prawda. --DARNOK 2 15:29, mar 1, 2010 (UTC) Co racja to racja,można zrobić�logo, bo to daję większe szanse wiki. :P ale jak coś swoje kandydatury, przesyłać w PNGAritika władca Guratti 15:04, mar 2, 2010 (UTC) Nowe Logo wiki! Zapraszam do oglądania!--DARNOK 2 15:15, kwi 28, 2010 (UTC) Brzydki napis. Zdjęcia np Florexa czy Navu są bezmyslnie wrzucone, ogólnie tak 6+/10. To by było o wiele lepsze http://img85.imageshack.us/img85/8177/fanclubr.jpg Vezok999 16:33, kwi 28, 2010 (UTC) Vezok to jest druga wersja loga... Lol.. Popatrz pierw na logo.. To wersję zrobiłem chyba dwa dni temu, przypdkiem zapisałem w miejscu tego starego - miały takie same nazwy.__KopakaNuva 21:57, kwi 30, 2010 (UTC) Konkursy Czy na Fanclubie będą konkursy na M.O.C.'a, opowadanie, grafikę czy cokolwiek? U jesli tak to kiedy. To jest pytanie do adminów Vezok999 21:12, mar 5, 2010 (UTC) Według mnie będą, jednak jakiś czas potem bo wikia musi się rozwinąć.--DARNOK 2 10:46, mar 6, 2010 (UTC) Skórka Jeśli chcecie mogę wam zrobić skórkę, innym słowym kolorową wikię :)Aritika władca Guratti 17:08, mar 28, 2010 (UTC) piszcie. "mogę wam zrobić" - powiedział user tej wiki... :D Jeżeli o mnie chodzi to nie jestem za, ale jezeli inni się zgodzą, to nie będę stawaił żadnych oporów Vezok999 19:19, mar 28, 2010 (UTC) Kwestionujesz moje słowa :D ?. Czemu jesteśprzeciw?Aritika władca Guratti 08:01, mar 29, 2010 (UTC) Chodziło mi oto: ,że jeżeli się zgodzicie to wam zrobię. Tłumaczę bo nie którzy czytają, a potem gadają o_OAritika władca Guratti 08:04, mar 29, 2010 (UTC) nie wiem o czym :D Nie. Kolorowa Wikia to porażka i sam dobrze o tym wiem. Spójrzcie jak jest na kit wiki : Może tak tabelki u nas zrobimy? Problem z ramką Utworzyłem stronę z moim M.O.C.-kiem, lecz nie wiem jak zrobić ramkę, aby jego zdjęcie było w niej.Lorco 15:00, kwi 7, 2010 (UTC) Po prostu, wchodzisz na szablon, potem wybierasz który ci sie podoba, zpisujesz, jego nazwę-np.Glatorian, potem wklejasz z takimi znaczkami Tak jak na EB... - Też tak uważam, ale lepiej będzie jak np. będzie cytat Navu to dać tylko maskę itp. ja to mogę robić.--http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100801172134/mylegonetwork/pl/images/c/c1/Podpis.jpg 15:17, sie 4, 2010 (UTC) Co jak co, ale cytat robię ja. I także ja będe umieszczał grafikę, jeśli ludzie będą na tak. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 16:14, sie 4, 2010 (UTC) Dobra Kopaka mi tam chodziło o zdjęcie żeby było tylko maska, a nie o cytat.--http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100801172134/mylegonetwork/pl/images/c/c1/Podpis.jpg 16:40, sie 4, 2010 (UTC) Aha..małe niezrozumienie.. :] El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 17:15, sie 4, 2010 (UTC) Spieprzaj dziadu - ten cytat mnie powalił. Lord Vox 14:24, sie 8, 2010 (UTC) Zgadzam się z Vezokiem. Przy cytacie powinien być obrazek opowiadania z którego pochodzi cytat. OpiekunŻycia 14:23, sie 22, 2010 (UTC) Jesteśmy już 27 ! Witam naszych fanclubowiczy. Ostatnio posiedziałem troszke na wiki polska, i kazałem dodfac naszą wiki do rankingu. Okazało się, że jesteśmy 27 na wszystie wiki w Polsce, mamy 580 artykułów :D Oby tak dalej (10 artów więcej i będziemy 26 :P ) Dla zainteresowanych tu jest owy ranking http://pl.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia_Polska:Ranking_polskich_Wikii Vezok999 09:56, cze 27, 2010 (UTC) Hoho! A jeszcze niedawno o mały włos a nas by nie było. -El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 11:11, cze 27, 2010 (UTC) Dobra, dodaem nas tez do rankingu wg ilosci grafik- jestesmy niezli, juz 17 w calej Polsce :D (sory za brak pl liter, ale cos mi komp/klawiatura szwankuje) Vezok999 11:11, lip 12, 2010 (UTC) To zainwestuj w nową :P Za 20zł już jakaś będzie. Gresh250 Raczej nie, to pewnie tylko chwilowe Vezok999 12:28, lip 12, 2010 (UTC) A to nie jest spam? ;] I taka ciekawostka, w sumie do tematu pasuje - KLIK Nie jest tak źle. :D __KopakaNuva 16:08, lip 12, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... Jeszcze trochę i przegonimy Bio-Masters w ilości artykułów :) Lord Vox 17:46, sie 9, 2010 (UTC) Wow, jesteśmy warci ponad 160 mln dolców :D--Guurahk 22:03, sie 15, 2010 (UTC) Dobra, Bio-Masters niech się wypcha, Fanclub przegonił ich w ilości artykułów (no i w ich jakości). Róbmy tak dalej, to będziemy mieć więcej artykułów niż na EB Żart Lord Vox 20:10, sie 23, 2010 (UTC) Tej tej...ja bym się nie zdziwił jakbyśmy kiedyś wyprzedzili EB. Przecież mamy tyle pomysłów, że hoho... El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 20:12, sie 23, 2010 (UTC) Reklama Zapraszam na moją wikię.Oto link-[[Użytkownik:Lorco|Lor]co 14:30, sie 8, 2010 (UTC)] Nowe Szablony Zrobiłem ostatni szablon Lokacja i OrganizacjeNav. Lhikan Nuva zrobił szablon:Bronie. Potrzeba jeszcze jakichś? --Vezok999 20:34, sie 15, 2010 (UTC) Regulamin Czy nie powinnyśmy umieszcić w regulaminie linku do rejestru blokad. Tak jak na EB. OpiekunŻycia 08:43, sie 22, 2010 (UTC) Oby tak dalej ^^ No i z 26 miejsca na rankingu awansowaliśmy na 24 miejsce, pobijająć Kipskich i MIght and Magic... A jak będziemy mieć jeszcze jeden artykuł, będziemy 23 :D Ogólnie teraz stai na wższe miejsca to 1, 10, 70.. Przed końcemroku, będiemy w Top 20 ^^ Gratulacje dla wszystkich fanclubowiczów Vezok999 11:15, sie 28, 2010 (UTC) A i jeszcze jedno: W grafikach jesteśmy 13, i brakuje nam 99 grafik na wyższe miejsce Vezok999 11:18, sie 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah! Mamy o 80 artów więcej niż Bio-Masters, przez co jesteśmy największa polską wikią o MOckach. Gratulacje dla wszystkich redaktorów artykułów :) Vezok999 19:23, wrz 6, 2010 (UTC) jesteśmy Wielcy :P El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 19:24, wrz 6, 2010 (UTC) No dobra, więc jeszcze suche info: Z 24 miejsca wbiliśmy na 21, a 40 artykułów dzieli nas od "Top 20" i pobicia Memory Alpha. W grafikach wymiatamy- 11 w polsce, 200 grafik do "top 10" Vezok999 19:31, wrz 6, 2010 (UTC) Kurde. I kto tyle da? No, artykułów się narobi, ale tyle zdjęć? To trochę dużo... Wędrujący po Pustyniach Potrafiliśmy dac 1400, to i 200 jeszcze się uda ;) Róbcie galeria :D Vezok999 20:08, wrz 6, 2010 (UTC) Najlepszym sposobem na zwiększenie ilości zdjęć jest robienie instrukcji. Lord Vox 17:16, wrz 12, 2010 (UTC) To ja zrobię instrukcję do Banderwila <żart> Wędrujący po Pustyniach Wtedy byśmy mieli z milion grafik ;) Mi bardziej chodziło o instrukcje do takich MOCów, które da się rozłożyć i złożyć z pamięci. Ja czasami tak robię, by sprawdzić, czy jeszcze pamiętam konstrukcję, Dzisiaj rozłożyłem Voxa i chyba z dwie godziny się męczyłem, jakby go tu złożyć xD Lord Vox 16:03, wrz 13, 2010 (UTC) A ja mam na tyle dobrze, że mam do wszystkich instrukcje :) Vezok999 16:07, wrz 13, 2010 (UTC) Też mam instrukcje, tyle że w aparacie, który się zepsuł :( Chyba będę musiał robić od nowa. Tylko że tym razem od razu wstawię na FB. Lord Vox 16:14, wrz 13, 2010 (UTC) Mam instrukcje do wszystkich MoCków. No i co z tego, że jest ich trzech! Robię nowego! A (wcale nie) propo Veziu, co z wyspą Konfliktów? The Champ Is Here!!! 17:21, wrz 13, 2010 (UTC) Uwaga zapraszam do uczestnictwa w pierwszym konkursie Bionicle Project Wiki. Oto link: http://pl.bionicleproject.wikia.com/wiki/Pierwszy_Konkurs_Bionicle_Project_Wiki AmakJeśli mam wierzyć Nixie... 19:45, paź 4, 2010 (UTC) Fawkes Żal, żal, żal, żal, żal..... Nie wiem, czy mam się śmiać czy płakać. Fawkes jako artykuł tygodnia i grafika... Co do grafiki nic nie mam, ale artykuł... Fatalne błędy, no i ten tekst o użytkownikach... Kogo to obchodzi, jakie on ma oceny (no dobra, to ważne, ale nie tu), skoro chodzi o postać i... No aż żal mi się na ten temat wypowiadać... Lord Vox 17:33, paź 6, 2010 (UTC) O żal Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 13:12, paź 7, 2010 (UTC) o_0?! No coments. Chciałem zrobić coś więcej niż zwykłe wklejenie fragmentu artykułu. Ale jeśli ty Vox zrobiłbyś to lepiej to droga wolna. Zrób w następnym tygodniu artykuł tygodnia. Ciągle się mnie o niego czepiasz. To to, to tamto.--Guurahk 17:59, paź 7, 2010 (UTC) Ooo... Mój cytat tygodnia! Zanim Fawkes(nie feniks Dumbledore'a, tylko Skakdi) zajął to miejsce, to Kroniki Ivesta były artem tygodnia! To mój 1 raz! - Użytkownik:Takanuva737 Gurciu, oceny po namysle można zostawić, ale jednak nie uważam, ze to dobry pomysł. No i po co 2 razy Fawkes o_O? Lord Vox 13:00, paź 8, 2010 (UTC) Moje zastrzerzenia to głównie to że jest dwa razy Fawkes. Ale uważam, że dawanie oceny i mówienie kogo to jest M.o.Cek jest bardzo dobrym pomysłem. Tylko czepiam się grafiki i artykułu. Ten sam? Po co? Jako pierwszy opisywać w ten sposób zacząłem ja... jakiś miesiąć temu... widać, kto czyta :P A ja ustawiłem Faweksa jako pierwszy, więc jestem czysty... :) Vezok999 14:36, paź 8, 2010 (UTC) No właśnie się na Twoim sposobie wzorowałem :) Fawkes był drugi raz bo ja mam swój sposób, którego nie chcę zmieniać. Teraz może on nie wypalił, ale i tak ten art. był najkrócej. Jutro lub pojutrze go zmienię--Guurahk 17:28, paź 8, 2010 (UTC) Mój poradnik Zareklamujecie mój Poradnik na str. głównej? - Użytkownik:Takanuva737 1. Podpisz się Takanuva. 2. To nie jest zły pomysł, ale myślę, że warto go dopracować, no i wyeliminować znaczące błędy. Sam pomysł jak najbardziej ciekawy. Ja już takie coś zrobiłem na Bionicle Nasze Opowieści Wiki. Lord Vox 17:09, paź 9, 2010 (UTC) Wiem, ale czemu takie coś nie ma być na FB co? Mówię dopracować bo poradnik idealny nie jest. Spokojnie. Będzie spotkanie adminów to i te kwestię się omówi. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Co Wam strzeliło?! Co sie stało ze skórką wiki? Co było złe w tamtej?Kani--Nui 10:50, paź 14, 2010 (UTC) Nic. Guurahk robi testy nad zrobieniem własnej, nowej skórki. Ta jest tylko tymczasowa Vezok999 10:52, paź 14, 2010 (UTC) Uff... Może poinformuj na stronie głównej o tymczasowej zmianie?Kani--Nui 10:55, paź 14, 2010 (UTC) A nie widzisz informacji u góry?--Guurahk 11:02, paź 14, 2010 (UTC) Jak to pisałem to go nie było.Kani--Nui 11:09, paź 14, 2010 (UTC) Musi być czarna? Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 11:17, paź 14, 2010 (UTC) Nie, nawey nie może- pisałem już Gurowi Vezok999 11:27, paź 14, 2010 (UTC) O, ta wojskowa jest fajnaKani--Nui 11:28, paź 14, 2010 (UTC) I w końcu wszystkim pasuje :)--Guurahk 11:48, paź 14, 2010 (UTC)